The Circle of Kingdom Hearts
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Tribute to That 70's Show. Part of the KH gang decided to give the circle a try, nothing can go wrong, right? Warning: Involves Drugs. Discontinued.
1. Forming the Circle

**_The Circle of Kingdom Hearts

* * *

_**

**Warning: This fic involves drugs.**

_**Forming the Circle**_

Roxas, Sora, and Axel entered Riku's basement, there where a couple of seats arrange in the middle, forming a circle. Each one took a seat.

Axel: So what did you called us here for?

Riku: Nothing, I just though we needed a break.

Roxas: From what? We haven't done anything all summer.

Riku: Exactly, the live here in the island is getting to boring.

Sora: Riku, last time you said that, heartless invaded the island.

Riku: Don't worry this is in a much smaller scale.

Axel: So what is it already? (Riku reached form behind a stack of boxes and pulls out a paper bag.)

Riku: This. (Throws the bag to Axel)

Axel: What's this? (Looks into the bag) Oh, I see.

Riku: I got it from Leon. According to him he uses it to calm himself down every time Yuffie has a sugar rush.

Sora: Riku, what exactly is this? (Takes the bag from Axel and opens it, Roxas leans over to se the inside of the bag.)

Riku: Oregano.

Sora: (Glares at Riku)

Roxas: (Smirks)

Sora: We could get in trouble for this.

Riku: Only if someone tells, I've made sure that the walls will prevent the smell to get out. (Takes the bag from Sora.)

Sora: What if someone finds a lighter in the basement, they will suspect something.

Riku: That's easy; we just won't use a lighter. Instead we'll use Axel. (Throws the bag back to Axel.)

Axel: (Lights the 'oregano' on)

Sora: Guys, seriously we could get in real trouble.

Roxas: Shut up Sora, stop being such wuss. (Takes a deep breath.)

Sora: I'm not being a wuss, this is serious.

Axel: I see your lips moving but you're just going 'wuss wuss wuss wuss wuss' (Inhales) So, Leon runs on this stuff, he has good taste.

Sora: Guys knock it off, we shouldn't be doing this.

Roxas: (Ignores Sora) So Riku, how did you manage to get this from Leon.

Riku: Well, last time I was in Radiant Garden, I smelled something weird coming from Leon's room, I would have to be an idiot or Sora to not figure out what it was.

Axel: There's no much difference between the two.

Sora: (Glares at Axel)

Roxas: (Laughs)

Riku: (Chuckles) Like Iwas saying, I figured out what it was and told Leon that in exchange of my silence he had to give me one fourth of his stash.

Axel: That was only one fourth of his stash!

Roxas: (Whistles)

Sora: Guys this is illegal, we might go to jail for this.

Axel: (Glares at Sora)

Roxas: Is it me, or that's like the fifteenth time he said it.

Riku: Ok new rule for the Circle.

Roxas: Circle?

Riku: Yeah, that's what we're going to call this.

Axel: Sounds good.

Riku: Anyways, the new rule is, no wuss is allow in the Circle.

Roxas: I agree.

Axel: Me too.

Sora: What's that suppose to mean.

Axel: It means you're out, parrot-boy.

Sora: Out?

Roxas: Man he's stupid. Yes out, we're throwing you out of the circle.

Riku: You're ban form joining us in the circle.

Sora: What?

Axel: That's what you get from being such a wuss.

Sora: Fine. (Stands up) I don't want to be part of this stupid thing. (Storms out the door.)

Roxas: What's his problem?

Riku: (Looks at Axel and Roxas) Hey guys, I don't know if it's this stuff that getting to be but, I totally forgot there was a door in this room.

* * *

**A/U: Don't worry, it should get funnier in the next chapters, at least I'll try to make it a little better.

* * *

**


	2. And So, They Were Four

**_And So, They Were Four_**

Riku, Roxas, and Axel were sitting in Riku's basement.

Riku: This is the life. (Inhales)

Roxas: Three circles in a week, that's pretty decent to begin with.

Axel: I don't want to sound like Sora but, (Looks at Riku) wouldn't your mom find it suspicious that you're hanging out in the basement this much.

Riku: No, after all that has happen my mom is happy that I'm hanging out so close to the house, beside she's not here today.

The basement's back door opens, and all three boys froze until the saw a head with blond-spike hair, Cloud entered the basement wit a smirk on his face.

Cloud: Scare you, didn't I?

Riku: Cloud? What that hell are you doing here?

Roxas: Shouldn't you be in Radiant Garden, getting your ass handed to you by Sephiroth.

Cloud: (Glares at Roxas) Merlin asked me to check on you losers, and make sure you won't get in trouble.

Axel: (Looks at Cloud.) So, are you going to tell on us?

Cloud: Nope. (Sits down and takes a deep breath)

Riku: I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff.

Cloud: You're kidding; I've been stealing this stuff form Leon's room for ages.

Riku: And how did you know that we had it?

Cloud: I don't know, it's like I have a sixth sense about this stuff.

Axel: Life is full of surprises, who knew Mr. Emo here likes to relax.

Cloud: (Glares at Axel)

Roxas: Yeah, you never know what to expect, for example, this morning I ate Fruity Pebbles for breakfast, and you know what I like it.

Riku: (Stares at Roxas)

Axel: (Stares at Roxas)

Cloud: (Stares at Roxas)

Roxas: What?

Riku: We're in the Circle, and you admit that you ate Fruity Pebbles cereal and that you like it.

Axel: I don't even know who you are anymore.

Cloud: What's next? You're going to tell us that you ate it with chocolate milk.

Roxas: How did you… I mean of course not. (Looks again form the other Three.)

Riku: (Shakes his head)

Axel: I knew you were spending too much time with Sora.

Cloud: Talking about Sora, why was he beating up a tree with his Keyblade when I was on my way here.

Riku: He's just mad because we kicked him out of the Circle.

Cloud: Why?

Roxas: He was being a wuss.

Cloud: So there aren't any wuss in the Circle?

Axel: That's right.

Cloud: So, what's Fruity doing here? (Points at Roxas)

Roxas: Hey!

Riku: Don't worry he's alright.

Axel: Yeah, in his own sad little world.

Roxas: You guys are asses.

Riku: That hurt (Puts his hand in his chest and starts laughing)

Axel: (Laughs)

Cloud: (Smirks)

Roxas: (Crosses his arms and mutters something about a chimpanzee's face and Cloud's hair.)

Cloud: (Glares at Roxas) I almost forgot, Merlin told me to pass you a message. He said that no Thundaga spell won't make your hair spikier, so stop asking him about it.

Riku: (Laughs and clenches his stomach)

Axel: (Laugh and almost falls off his seat)

Roxas: (Mutters something that sounded like 'bastards'.)

Riku: Is it me or Mr. Emo here is looking more human.

Axel: Now that you mentioned, maybe this stuff is getting to him.

Riku: He even broke his joke record.

Roxas: What do you mean?

Riku: He made one joke, that's more that Mr. Touch-me-and-die here has ever done. Yuffie is going to be so proud.

Cloud: (Glares at Riku)

Roxas: (Laughs)

Cloud: Now that you mention Yuffie, she asked me, and by that I mean hide my shoes until I agreed to do it, well she asked me to ask you if you were gay.

Riku: What?

Roxas: (Laughs)

Axel: (Snickers)

Cloud: I'm serious she really asked me that.

Riku: Why the hell would she think I'm gay?

Cloud: She said that's because you have so many girls throwing themselves at you but you never go out with them.

Axel: Yeah, what's up with that?

Riku: That's a lied, I do go out with girl, just not every crazed fangirl chasing me.

Roxas: We've never seen you on a date.

Riku: I like to keep my personal life private.

Axel: Yeah right, you like to brag about every little thing that happens to you.

Cloud: Ok, name one of your dates.

Riku: Ok, there was Alice, last time I went to Wonderland. And also, I went out with Selphie about a month ago.

Axel: You went out with jump-rope girl?

Riku: Yeah, just before I went out with Naminé.

Roxas: What?

Riku: Yeah, we went out four or five time.

Roxas: Since when?

Riku: I told you, almost a month ago, if I'm not mistaking I went out with her just last week.

Roxas: Why am I finding this out now?

Riku: Because I don't need to keep you inform about my love life.

Axel: So, has anything happen between you two.

Riku: We've just make out a couple of time, nothing serious.

Roxas: What? I'm going to kill you.

Riku: We've already been down this road, last time you fought me, you ended up in a virtual world.

Axel: Yeah, besides Naminé isn't even your girlfriend, you're just her self-entitled boyfriend.

Riku: You're too much of a wuss to make a move.

Roxas: (Glares at Riku and clenches his fists)

Cloud: I think we better change the subject, before Fruity here is put in a video game again.

Roxas: (Glares at Cloud)

Riku: Mr. Emo broke his record twice in the same day.

Cloud: (Glares at Riku)

Axel: (Snickers and looks at Riku) Dude, what about Kairi?

Riku: What about her?

Cloud: Haven't you notice the way she looks at you?

Riku: No, why?

Axel: (Sighs)

Cloud: She's totally into you.

Riku: Really?

Axel: (Nods)

Cloud: (Nods)

Riku: Why am I the last one to find out about this?

Roxas: It sucks, doesn't it?

Riku: Shut it, Fruity-boy.

Roxas: It's not my fault you area as oblivious as Sora.

Riku: It's not my fault Naminé prefers me.

Roxas: (Glares at Riku)

Cloud: Why don't you both shut it?

Riku: (Glares at Cloud)

Roxas: (Glares at Cloud)

Axel: Hey guys, how pathetic are we? We're in the circle and we're arguing about girls.

Roxas: You're right.

Riku: Yeah, (Looks at the other three) If anyone tells Sora about this, he's out of the Circle.


End file.
